falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 2 High Resolution Patch
The Fallout2 High Resolution Patch by Mash is a major leap from the now defunct and very buggy high resolution patch of old (who was that by? links appreciated). It allows you to play F2 in higher resolutions, now with Sfall compatibility. Unfortunately you cannot use Sfall software scalers with it, but you can use hardware shaders. : This patch supports several versions of the fallout2.exe they include: *US 1.02d *UK 1.02e *French 1.02d *German 1.02d *Chinese 1.02? *Russian 1.02(Lev Corp) Links Download V4.1.8 If the link does not work, copy/paste the actual link: http://www.mediafire.com/view/7uaa8r5600r9n92/Fallout2_High_Resolution_Patch_4.1.8 High Resolution Patch bugs Changelog V4.1.8 08/03/14 *Fixed a bug that may cause a crash when restoring a maximized window after adjusting the 2X scaler. *Fixed a typo in Russian ScrnSet.msg translation - fix supplied by Drobovik *Fixed transitional fade not displaying from Main-menu to Load screen. *Made it possible to use Alternate Mouse Input with Sfall's graphic modes. V4.1.7 14/12/13 *Fixed scriptable button function which was scaling up the button position as the resolution increased beyond 640x480. V4.1.6 12/12/13 *Fixed a goof up from the previous version causing crashes when creating scriptable windows. *Fixed a bug when using the 2X scaler with windowed mode, causing the game to crash when moving the mouse beyond the window border. *Fixed a rare bug that could sometimes cause a crash when updating palette entries. *Adjusted transitional fade functions, in previous versions fade time speed was calculated before every transition, which is probably unnecessary in most cases. This should now only occur at resolution change. *Added option to the config ini (FADE_TIME_RECALCULATE_ON_FADE). When enabled fade time will be recalculated before each transitional fade. V4.1.5 22/11/13 *Fixed a bug occasionally causing an inability to target an enemy with clear line of sight. *Fixed a bug causing text in the interface-bar console to be cropped if a word was longer than the console width. Text is now cut with the remained being displayed on the next line. *Fixed scriptable window functions which were scaling up the window as the resolution increased beyond 640x480. *Added option to the config ini for alternative mouse input (SCROLLWHEEL_FOCUS_PRIMARY_MENU). When accessing inventory, barter etc. Makes the scroll wheel focus control on to the PC items list when mouse is not hovering over another list. *Added option to the config ini (FADE_TIME_MODIFIER). To decrease/increase transitional fade effect length. *For alternative mouse input, fixed cursor position after using mouse menu. V4.1.4 02/10/13 *Added option in the config ini to reduce CPU usage. This is disabled by default as it conflicts with a similar function in Sfall. *Removed the necessity to use windows message base mouse control over DirectInput. Alternative mouse input is disabled by default. *In the config ini, moved ALT_MOUSE_INPUT setting from MAIN to new section INPUT. *Added option to the config ini, EXTRA_WIN_MSG_CHECKS to INPUT section to fix "NOT RESPONDING" error in windowed mode. *Added for alternative mouse input, console message scrolling via mouse wheel. *Added for alternative mouse input, weapon slot switching via middle button. *Added for alternative mouse input, scroll various lists by page when holding middle button down while scrolling. *Added button to f2_res_Config.exe to open the f2_res.ini for editing. This should be useful for those with Win Vista+ and UAC_AWARE enabled. V4.1.3 18/09/13 *Fixed a bug causing the mouse to jiggle about. V4.1.0 14/09/13 *Fixed a bug causing the screen to flicker in some circumstances. *Fixed a bug for non english versions causing text not to wrap in the in-game hi-res settings window. *Fixed a bug causing a black box to obscure the screen in some circumstances. *Fixed a bug causing incorrect mouse placement on the world map when using the 2x scaler. *Fixed a bug causing the world map to be displayed on top of movies in some circumstances. *Fixed a problem with the DirectX9 mode causing the creation of the movie buffers to fail. *Replaced Mouse DirectInput with Windows functions and messages. This is required for graphics modes 1 and 2 but optional for mode 0(basic mode). *Made the inventory scrollable with the mouse wheel as removing DirectInput for the mouse killed the like functions in sfall. *Improved performance when using the DirectX9 mode. *Made the patch more UAC compliant, allows Win Vista/7/8 users to change setting under "Program Files" without needing admin privileges. *Various other minor tweaks and fixes. *Added Russian translation text for the Screen Settings Window (ScrnSet.msg). (Created by Drobovik) V4.0.2 08/10/12 *Fixed a bug causing some objects and tiles to be lighted incorrectly. *Fixed a bug causing the DirectX9 window mode to fail when the fullscreen refresh rate was set to something other than 0. *Fixed a bug causing window mode to crash when adjusting the window size with the x2 scaler enabled. *Fixed a bug which could cause non english text to be cropped in the widened interface-bar console. V4.0.1 29/09/12 *Fixed some dodgy code that may have been causing a crash when entering a map after adjusting hi-res settings. *Removed the need to hold down a key when scrolling map view area. Scrolling is now disabled when another panel has focus, e.g. opening the in-game menu. *For Fog Of War - Made Misc objects always visible as with Walls and Scenery. *Added preliminary support for GVX's Chinese conversion. V4.0.0 22/09/12 *Fixed a bug in my world map code causing keyboard commands to fail. *Fixed the pause screen for the hi-res patch. *Fixed the vertical centring of windows when the main game window is not visible. *Modified the wide interface-bar console to handle multibyte characters.(For GVX's Chinese conversion) *Added the option to play the game in greyscale.(Pixote's idea) *Added options to add Fog Of War elements to the game. *Added new Graphic Output modes DirectDraw7 and DirectX9. *Added the option to play in a resizable window. *Added a basic scaling option. *Overhauled the inGame Settings menu, adding some more options previously hidden in the f2_res.ini. *Added new graphics for the dialog screen which have had a border added. (Art Created by Continuum) *Adjusted Main-menu to work with sfall's new ability to move menu buttons and text.(For Fallout1 in Fallout2 engine conversion) *Replaced the f2_res_patcher.exe with f2_res_Config.exe to edit hi-res settings outside of the game. *Various other small fixes and code edits. V3.0.6 01/02/12 *Fixed a potential bug which may cause the splash window to not close. *Fixed a problem with world map scrolling at 640x480 resolution. *Added Russian language translation of ScrnSet.msg to the Extras folder.(Translated by Drobovik) V3.0.5 09/11/11 *Fixed a bug which sometimes caused only one word to be displayed per line in the console when using the wider interface-bar option. *Added more display options for the interface-bar's alternate Ammo Metre. V3.0.4 02/11/11 *Fixed a bug which sometimes caused a blank screen when loading maps with multiple areas. *Fixed incorrect placement of inventory/loot windows. *Cleaned up mouse drawing beyond map edges. *Added an option to increase the width of the interface bar allowing for a larger area to display game messages. *Added 800 pixel wide Interface-bar Art created by Continuum. *Adjusted the position of the Ammo Metre slightly so it is not drawn over the HP/AC counter rivets. *(W.I.P.)Added an option to display an alternate Ammo Metre which is wider and changes colour depending how much ammo remains in your current weapon. V3.0.2 27/06/11 *Added an option to increase the display time of the splash screen. *Added angled clipping to clean up some original maps. *Fixed a couple of problems that may have caused movie and dialog screens to crash. V3.0.1 06/06/11 *Fixed crashing when scrolling beyond the map hex grid. -caused by egg halo. *Black areas are redrawn to removed artefacts when scrolling beyond the hex grid. *Added visible mouse pointer beyond the hex grid. *Made a small modification to the artemple map edge file for original fallout2 maps. V3.0 21/05/11 *Major code overhaul, most of patch re-written and/or optimized. *Fixed Splash screen display. *Added scaling options for Splash, Help, Death, Ending Slides and Main-menu Screens. *Added option to load 8bit bmp's on Splash screen. *Added option to set 32bit colour output. *Text used in the Screen-Settings screen can now be edited in a msg file. *Hi-res patch art and other files have been integrated into the fallout file system. And are now stored in f2_res.dat *and can be patched in the data folder. *Added map edge clipping option to hide the unused area beyond the map borders. *Map edges are now the same no matter the resolution. *Multiple edge sets can now be set up on a single map level. *Map angled borders have been removed. All 10 000 tile and 40 000 hex positions can be utilized. *Numerous other small fixes. V2.3 17/08/10 *Fixed a bug causing a crash if the resolution list was empty in the Screen Settings Window. * Added an option "NumPathNodes" to the "f2_res.ini" to increase the the path finding range. V2.2c 16/04/10 *Fixed a minor bug causing some res specific map-edge data to be skipped in favour of the default values. *Changed "Colour's" to "Colours" on the Screen settings window. *Fixed the default scroll distance from the PC to equal the original distance when using 640x480. *Added new map-edge data for the Restoration Project v2.0 created by Pixote, tweaked by me for resolutions from 640x480-1920x1200. *Added new map edge data for the Megamod v2.42 created by Nirran. V2.2b 14/03/10 *Fixed a bug which caused the screen to go blank after one of Hakunin's dream movies played. V2.2a 05/09/09 *Added some extra text to memory error messages and the "f2_res_error.log" so that it's clear that they come from the Hi-Res patch. *Added an option "SAFER_DISPLAY_LIST" to the "f2_res.ini". To help with crashes on some systems when using the Screen Settings Window. V2.2 10/08/09 *Improved the code for restarting fallout via the button in the Screen Settings window. *Re-worked the code and ini files relating to hi-res map scroll boarders(edges). *Added a control in the Sfall section of the Screen Settings window for the new 'GPUBlt' setting (Sfall v1.46 by Timeslip). V2.1 19/06/09 *Screen resolution settings are now accessed via a button on the 'Option/Game-Pref Screen' when accessed via the Main-menu. *When subtitles are enabled, a space will automaticly be created for them at the bottom of the movie screen. *Added alternate art for the Iface Side-bars 'Metal looking' created by Simon Rawlins(Pixote). *Iface Side-bar art can be switched in the Screen Settings Window. *Map-eges files can now be tweaked for best results for particular resolutions. *f2_res.ini changes: **MAP_EDGE_NAME setting now equals the name of the folder where map-edge files are stored. V2.0c 13/05/09 *Fixed a bug with the "obj_on_screen" script function which was using 640x480 as the screen size. V2.0b 09/05/09 *Fixed a bug causing Mr.Fixit to crash. *Added an option in "f2_res.ini" to hide the Map and Iface-bar while viewing the Dialog Screen. V2.0a 26/04/09 *Allowed for the "Screen Set" button to be placed at any position within the Main-menu task list. V2.0 21/04/09 *Added Support for the Russian "Lev Corp" version of Fallout 2. *Screen resolution can now be set in-game via a new button "Screen Set" on the Main-menu. *Added some side art to fill the blank areas either side of the IFace-Bar. *Changed the format of the map edges ini files (edges are now set by hex tile numbers). *f2_res.ini changes: **Added settings to set the position of the new 'Screen Set' button on the Main-menu. **Added a new section for the IFace-Bar for adjusting the way the new side art is drawn. **Removed AUTO_SCRN_SIZE setting as the resolution can now be set in-game. **Removed the VARIABLES section. *Added a new file "panels.ini" to the "f2_res" folder where the various window positions are set. *Removed all the "RES_*.ini" files from the "f2_res" folder and coded everything contained into the "f2_res.dll". *Re-worked alot of the code in the patch as it was getting to chaotic for me to keep track of. *Made alot of minor changes too numerous to mention that probably won't be noticed anyway. V1.9a 01/12/08 *Fixed the missing Main-menu text for the Chinese version of Fallout2. V1.9 21/11/08 *Full Screen Splash, Help, Death and Ending Slides. *Main-menu Background is also scaled to screen and uses a custom frm found in the "f2_res/intrface" folder. *Blackened the background when using the World-Map. *Fixed Pipboy HoloDisk Back and Done buttons. *Hacked an error message which displays when an unsupported res is used. It now lists the chosen res rather than 640x480. V1.8b 19/10/08 *Reverted back to original map-limit boundaries as my replacement was causing some problems. V1.8a 14/10/08 *Fixed the mouse clickable area location for the Custom button in the Combat Dialogue window. v1.8 11/10/08 *Fix for black rectangle over Hakunin Movies bug. *Fixed and re-enabled auto scrolling. Home-Key now works again. *Fixed the 'Saved Game Image' when using Quick Save. *New setting in the f2_res.ini file -IFACE_BAR_MODE- This setting can be used to raise the viewable map area to the top of the Interface-Bar if desired. v1.7 23/09/08 *Full Screen Movies. *Added a couple of settings for movie subtitles in the f2_res.ini *Changed the layout of the f2_res.ini to make it easier to use. *Corrected the spelling of SCR_HIGHT to SCR_HEIGHT for no particular reason. v1.6 02/09/08 *Fixed a bug where the map edges data wasn't loading because the internal names of some maps were in lower case. *Set background colour to black for the Help Screen and Ending Slides. *World-Map background now retains the image of the map you left from. v1.5 23/08/08 *Disabled auto scrolling which was causing view to become stuck in some maps *Fixed - NPC should now appear in the dialogue view window unless they are off the screen. v1.4a 18/08/08 *Fixed an error in the French, German and UK versions of the patch affecting player start position when entering from the worldmap. v1.4 14/08/08 *Map loading has been overhauled again and is now working well. *Original Map blockers have been disabled and replaced my own functions. *New files map_edges.ini, map_edges_RP.ini and map_edges_MM.ini which contain data for new map borders. v1.3 24/06/08 *Improved map loading (still far from perfect) more details in the read-me. *Full screen credits. *Dock map now hidden when displaying Ending Sideshow. *Maps now hidden when displaying Help Screen. *.res files are now stored in "f2_res" folder (to reduce the clutter in the fallout2 folder). v1.2 31/05/08 *Memory Mismatch errors are now sent to a log file "f2_res_error.log"(This was present in v1.1 but I forgot to mention it) *Fixed a bug in the f2_res_patcher.exe that caused a crash when trying to use an unsupported version of fallout2.exe *Dialogue-Panel General NPC picture now working (fix found by "Weak-ling" NMA forum member) v1.1 27/05/08 *Added ability to turn CD-ROM detection on or off, for UK, French & German versions. *Added ability to turn on or off the scroll limit from player. *Centred Elevator Panel *Added compatibility for other regional versions of the fallout2.exe. **Current supported versions are: ***US 1.02d (U.S.A) ***UK 1.02e (United Kingdom) ***FR 1.02d (French) ***GR 1.02d (German) ***CH ? (Chinese). Category:Fallout 2 mods - Major